The First Year
by K.D.Weasley
Summary: Albus' first year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know!" I wasn't enjoying the ride to Hogwarts. The House thing was bugging me again.

"Give it a rest Al! " James complained. I opened my mouth to speak but the train slowed.

"Yes! We're here!" Rose instantly jumped up, but was thrown back into the seat by the instant stop. I held in a laugh but James laughed so hard he fell on the floor. Rose waved her wand and his suitcase fell on his stomach.

"C'mon Rose don't kill my brother!" I smiled. We stepped over him leaving him to moan and groan. A big hairy man stopped me and hugged me.

"Hagrid! I can't breath!"

"Oop. 'orry Albus" he said. "FIRST 'EARS OVER 'ERE!" Rose skipped over to us her cheeks an unbelivable red.

"Why are you blushing so hard?"

"Uhh... I-I" she stuttered.

"Never mind," she wasn't going to answer so I looked at the other first years. Scorpious caught my eye. His cheeks reder than Roses. Something was going on between those two. Before i could speculate any further Hagrid led us to the boats.

Once we reached the castle my heart went into a full sprint. Rose skipping along side me, James trying to trip me before an odd little wizard called

"First years! Join me here first years!" His voice quiet squeaky and tiny. He lead us onto stairs that lead to the great hall. I felt like i was going to pass out until I caught a glimpse of Rose flicking her wand. She was casting something on me. Whatever it was it was calming me.

The squat little wizard opened the doors and we filed in.

"We'll be sorting you in alphabetical order." Headmaster Mcgonagal spoke this time. She said many times I've never heard of when a tiny paper bird hit my glasses. It unraveled itself. It said

Dear Albus,

Hows it goin

Scared yet?

Don't get sorted into Slytherin!

Your Brother,

James

I balled up the peice of paper and said

"Im going to KILL him."

Rose turned to me, " No your not! I kno magic. I'll get him later for you!" she giggled and glanced at James. He flushed and put a hand to his stomach where Rose hit him with his trunk. I laughed and heard Albus Severus Potter.

How had time gone so fast? I slowly treaded up the steps. I missed everyone else getting sorted! I glanced at the houses as I sat down. I saw James in Gryffindor and Scorpio Malfoy in Slytherin. Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be that bad... My thought was interupted by hat sitting on my head.

"Hmm... another Potter... Your father was great you know, killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," The suspense was killing me. Just sort me already!

"A little impatient are we? Your particularly hard to place... Named after to Headmasters Gryffindor and Slytherin..."

"Your more gifted than your brother... theres something about you..." I looked at James' face. His hair covered his eyes his face tomato red. After the sorting hat said I was more gifted everyone turned to him. Rose won't have to kill him now.

"You belong in-"


	2. Chapter 2

"You belong in Sly-" I screamed in my head 'NOT SLYTHERIN'

"Not Slytherin? Oh you are too much like your father! Are you sure? You could be great in Slytherin you know. No? Well then GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed with relief. James looked greatly dissapointed but Rose was jumping around cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindors. I sat at the table next to my brother, and stared into space until I heard Rose Weasley. Rose skipped up the steps totally care free.

"Another Weasley eh?" the hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and blushed looked at someone and mouthed 'Sorry' but then sat down next to me.

Mcgonangal clapped her hands and Oh!s were said all over the Great Hall. I wondered why and turned

"Oh.." food had appeared on the golden plates.

After the feast James got up with everyone else and headed to the Common Room. Lucky Owl. He already knew where everything was! While I had to learn! And he wasn't going to help me! That was guranteed.

All the first years were lead to the picture of a fat lady.

"Password?" she sounded upset.

"Harry Potter," I winced. Yea my dad saved the school but did they have to use his name as a password? I was honored and irritated. The picture swung aside and large hole lie behind the painting. We climbed through the portrait hole, I heard it after we were through. James sat waiting.

"Crap."

"Al! I've been waiting for you!" Everyone was staring. He gave me hug. One of those ones where you can't touch the floor. He then put me down. Grabbed my wand and ran.

"JAMES! IM GOING TO KIL-" Someone cleared their throat. The prefect. I met all the first year Gryffindors eyes. I blushed and tried to hide my face. And almost ran back to Rose. She tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother floating in the air by his ankle. Everyone laughed. Even the prefect. I walked up to him and snatched my wand from his fist. I ran back to Rose and she dropped him. He got up and sprinted up the boys' dormitories stairs. Rose and I high fived.

Everyone was asleep but I was sitting against the window. I was staring at the moon when an owl stopped in front of the window.

The letter was addressed to me. I opened the window, grabbed the letter, and yanked it open.

_Dear Albus,_

_Congrads on Gryffindor we're proud of you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I folded the letter and went down to the common room to write back. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I saw Rose in a corner chair. Crying. I pulled a chair next to her.

"Whats up Rose?" She looked up, her eyes so red.

"I did something daddy *sniff* wouldn't approve of..." Oh no. She hadn't called uncle Ron, 'Daddy' since she was seven.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone," she sniffed and wiped her away her tears with her sleeve.

"Do you remember... when daddy said 'beat him in every test Rosie' when we saw Scorpious? Well when I left the compartment I went to find him to see what I was up against..." She said 'was'... what did she do?

"I realized I liked him... So I'm best friends with someone daddy hates!" She broke into a silent sob. " I haven't told him yet either."

"Aha!" James jumped out from behind the hallway wall. "I'm telling Uncle Ron!" Rose broke into another sob.

"James! C'mon! She's our COUSIN!" My pleas were to late. James had run up the stairs and locked the door. What's that spell? That unlocks doors?

"Alah mora! No. Aloh amera! No! Alohamora!" The door unlatched. "YES!" I ran in. Everyone was till asleep. But James sat on my bed and I saw his owl fly out the window.

"You IDIOT! Do realize what you've done?"

"Nope!" He got off my bed onto his own. " Revenge is sweet brother... Revenge is sweet." I turned swiftly and ran down the stairs. Rose still sat in the corner but I didn't bother going over to her. Before I left I'd taken Dad's old invisibility cloak. Dad trusted me more than James so Dad gave me the cloak before I left for Hogwarts.

I swung open the portrait hole. The fat lady asked "Whos there?" But I didn't answer. I ran through the halls sprinted down stairs. Until I reached the Slytherin common room. I walked in. No one was in there common room. Perfect. I snatched a peice of parchment and a quill.

_Scorpious,_

_Rose wasn't supposed to be your friend._

_My brother told her dad so theres no_

_point in ditching her now._

_Albus_

_P.S. My Uncle's after you_

I folded the note into a small bird. It flew up the stairs to float above Scorpious till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I came back to the common room to find Rosie sleeping in a chair. I folded the invisiblity cloak and put it in my cloak.

"Rosie! Wake up!" Just then a girl walked down from the girls' dormitories.

"ooo, Rosie!" she said."Are you her boyfriend?"

"Uhhhh, no I'm her cousin," I said confused.

"Oh," She winked at me, "C'mon Rose." when she turned to lead Rose up the stairs I shuddered. She was nice but not THAT nice.

I ran up the stairs to get some shut eye before class.

I woke to see a little paper bird flying above my head. I jumped on my bed to grab and plopped back to read it.

_Albus,_

_Thanks for the warning._

_I'll try not to get killed by her dad._

_Rose and I are going to the library_

_today after lunch. Do you want_

_to come?_

_Scorpious_

Hmm, the library? Why not? I got dressed and went to open the door. Locked. Wait locked? The locks on the inside... or it was.

"Alohamora," The door didn't open.

"ALOHAMORA!"

"What's with all the yelling?" James asked sleepily.

"The doors locked," I explained.

"So unlock it."

"Thats what I'm trying to do idiot," I said, " Can I use your owl?" I asked.

" Yea sure whatever," and he started snoring. I dug through my trunk looking for parchment.

_Rose_

_All the boys are trapped in our dormitories._

_Can you come open the door?_

_Albus_

I tied it to the owl and pushed him out the window and continued to try to open the door.

"Stupid door!" The owl tapped the window. I let him in and opened the parchment.

_Can't! We're stuck too! Albus what do we do?_

_Rose_

What are we going to do? I rummaged through my trunk to find a tiny peice of parchment.

_Scorpious_

_I would love to go to the library but I'm stuck in the tower._

_The doors locked and won't open. got any ideas?_

_Albus_

_P.S. Rose is stuck too_

I sent off the owl again. And laid on my bed waiting for a response. When the owl tapped the window i nearly jumped off the bed.

_I think everyone in the school is trapped._

_Scorpious_

What now? Every student is trapped. My thought were stopped by James.

"I know! I'll fly through the window on my broom!" He jumped on his broom heading for the window.

"I don't fit!" His sholders were to broad to fit through the tiny window. I thought of an idea, swallowed and said it out loud,

"I'll try.."

"You've never ridden a broom! I don't want you crashing my broom!" He argued.

"I won't crash it!" I said.

"I doubt it!"

"Watch me."

_**To Read the rest of the adventure, you have to read TiannaPotter's adventure!**__** (Its the same story she just wrote the adventure! =P)**_


	4. Questions

**Hey guys, i uhh lied... :) TiannaPotter cant write the adventure for The First Year... so im gonna take a crack at it! :3**

I was out the window before James could blink. Once I was out of his sight, I stopped dead. What was I, little Albus Potter, all alone, going to do? While I was making myself feel foolish, I realized whose window I was stopped in front of. Mcgonagall's. She was looking at me from the window.

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" I did an accidental flip and went into the tunnel that led to the greenhouses. Was I going to be expelled? Maybe. Would I get detention? Most likely.

"I'm such a waste of space!"

"Your not a waste of space." I nearly fell off the broom at the sound of Neville Longbottom's voice.

"Professor Longbottom, how did you get out of the castle?"

"What ever do you mean?" he asked. How could he not know?

"All the students are all trapped in the dormitories!" I hadnt meant to shout.

"Hmm, I don't have an explanation for that, I've been in the Greenhouses since 4 this morning."

"*gasp*! I forgot to water the tantaculars!" He sprinted in the direction he was coming from, leaving me there wondering what I was going to do. I decided to try and visit Scorpious. I was so deep in thought sometimes, I would almost hit a tower. Once I finally got there I tapped on the window. Scorpious walked to the window and his eyes got huge. I did a few flips just to show off, and looked at him with a smirk.

"Albus?" He said after he opened the window.

"Who else would it be? James?" We both chuckled, If Rose was his friend, why couldn't I? He let me inside. The Slytherin dorms looked so awesome! I had a sense of remorse that I told the Sorting Hat that I didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"Albus?"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry." I was jolted from my thought, I just knew my cheeks had to have been red.

"Why are you here?" Scorpious asked, he almost shouted. And after he realized he had his face turned reder than Rose's few red locks. I completely ignored him and said,

" Do you have a broom?"

"What kind of wizard doesn't have a broom?" He pulled out a nimbus 2000 and 1.

" Used to be my father's." I looked at James' broom, it used to be dad's… he never told who gave it to him… I'll have to ask him.

"ALBUS!" I almost fell over. I was lost in my thoughts again.

" Sorry," My face had to be reder than my mom's hair.

"So whats the plan?" Scorp was holding his broom like he was going around the world on it.

"Uhhh, plan?" Crap! I never thought of a plan! I was digging my nails into my palm. "You don't have a plan?"

" uhhhh, no…" He motioned toward the window and I got on James' Firebolt. He went first and tried to do a flip and failed.

"You need lessons Scorp." I followed him and I didn't realize where he was taking us until we were already there. Mcgonagall's office, she was no longer in her office but the Sorting Hat was sitting on her desk. I was so confused. I stared at my green eyes in the reflection of the window. I looked at Scorp's eyes in the window, blue… almost as blue as Rosie's. He looked just as confused as I was. "Duck!"

"What?" Scorpious shoved my head down. Mcgonagall had walked back into her office. Scorp had opened the window. What if she heard us?

"Muffliato!" "What does that do?" Scorp needed spell lessons too.

"She cant hear us anymore." "Are you sure?" Mcgonagall questioned the sorting hat.

"Absolutely…" The hats voice was scratchy almost terrifying. Scorp and I exchanged worried looks.

"What do you think there talking about?" Scorp looked like he had gotten something like a blast ended skwert for his birthday.

"If I knew would we be here?" I smiled, it instantly turned to a frown… what could they be talking about.

"Very well," Mcgonagall put the hat into its orginal spot. She sighed and put her wand to her throat.

"All First years to the Great Hall, All First Years to the Great Hall." It was like she was talking through a mega-phone. Scorp waved bye and rushed toward the Slytherin tower. I headed to the Gryffindor tower.

xxXxxXxx

"I think your in trouble Al!" James snickered.

"Shut up James." I put the Firebolt on his bed and realized I had been in my pajamas all this time. I changed into my robes, and tried to fix my hair. No luck. I ran down the stairs and found Rose in the common room.

"Al? What do you thinks happening?"

"I don't know, just come on," I grabbed her wrist and we climbed through the portrait hole. On the 4th floor we ran into to Scorp. Literally. Rose colided with Scorpious.

"Ow! Scorp!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Both of their faces were redest I've ever seen. For some reason this was_ really_ funny!

"Hahahahaa,"

"This isnt funny Al!"

"Come on you two!" I walked in front of them and they had to run to catch up with me.

**The character your about to meet is a character I randomly thought up, she kind of like a little tonks. :D**


	5. Julianna Waters

Once in the Great Hall the 3 of us sat together ignoring the fact we were in different houses. Headmaster Mcgonagall stood in front of the podium thing and the gold owl attached to it awoke.

"There, has been a mistake in your sorting," She said monotone. The first years all exchanged confused mutters. The 3 of us just sat dumbfounded.

" You need to be resorted, we will start with Ronnie Alson," Mcgonagall waved the Ronnie kid up and he was a Hufflepuff but the hat said he was in Ravenclaw now.

"Julianna Waters," Julianna walked to the front. " Julianna is a new student she is the reason you are being resorted." Julianna had long brown hair, and blue green eyes. She was beautiful. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

She looked around to see who she could sit by. She walked over to me and asked,

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uhhh, n-no." I sounded so stupid!

"Smooth Al," Scorp gave me a smug look.

"Were you here on the first day of school?" She couldn't of been, I would've noticed.

"No umm, actually that's the reason your are being resorted, I just showed up this morning." Her voice was like music, why was I thinking about her like this?

"How come?" "Well, I had never shown any sign of magic before, I felt like the happiest girl alive, so I never got an invitation to come here. But then," a single cheek rolled down her cheek and fell into my palm," my mum died, I was so, so angry I screamed and broke every window in the house, I got the letter the next day," She blushed the color of a rose. Her hair turned a deep red.

"Y-your h-hair," Was all I could stutter, I've never acted this way before! What was happening?

"Oh did I mention I was a Metamorphmagus? I had mood swings after my mum died... my hair changed with my emotions, watch!" Her hair turned blue, purple, red, orange, green and she settled on yellow.

"Whoa." She smiled.

"Your names Julianna right?" She had fire hair colored hair now.

"Everyone calls me Jewels..."

"Really?"

"No, but I hate the name Julianna."

With her hair changing to bright yellow she giggled.

"Albus Severus Potter." Crap. I stood up, and walked, or tried to, I tripped on my feet, but made it up there eventually. I sat on the stool and the hat sat on my head.

"hmmm, you think before you act, a bit of a goody goody, you could be a great wizard, Slytherin would help you, but you have not one once of evil, difficult, difficult," I wasn't listening, I didn't care what house I was in anymore.

"SLYTHERIN!" I shrugged my shoulders, and went to sit by Rose, Scorp, and Jewels. But, as soon as I sat down Mcgonagall called,

"Rose Weasley." She skipped up to the stool just like she had the very first day.

"RAVENCLAW!" "You've got to be joking," Rose looked really surprised. She almost stomped back to us muttering to herself. Things like 'Ravenclaw? You've got to be joking!' 'Ravenclaws for bookworms, then again mom loves to read, but she was in Gryffindor!'

"Scorpious Malfoy." Scorp stood and h brushed Rose's shoulder and he instantly looked like a tomato. He sat on the very edge of the stool.

"Your nothing like your father, instead you value intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit, you belong in RAVENCLAW!"

He smiled, but then frowned, once back at the table he said,

"My Dad's going to kill me..."


	6. Scorpious Malfoy Was Right

Scorpious Malfoy was right.

He had received a howler the very next morning. I'm surprised his father didn't come take him away right now.

"Al? What the heck is this?"

"It's a howler Scorp," I smirked. He just gulped. He stood up from the breakfast table, we werent supposed to sit by each since we were in different houses but we didn't care, and nobody else did either.

"Come with me into the hall," What? He wanted me to come with him?

"Scorp…"

"c'mon please?"

"Fine, ok!" We stood up and wandered into the hallway. Once in the 3rd floor Corridor, Scorp opened the howler.

"SCORPIOUS MALFOY!" We both shuddered at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice.

"It's just gonna get worse…" Scorpious looked more afraid than he had before.

"BEING IN SLYTHERIN IS A FAMILY TRADITION! AND YOU END UP IN RAVENCLAW?" I swear you could hear the howler from the Great Hall. It shook the floors.

"AND HOW COULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH A WEASLEY? EVEN A POTTER? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD STOOP SO LOW! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T COME TAKE YOU HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" The howler ripped it self into pieces. Scorpious slipped to the floor. I felt like could break through the wall. Theres nothing wrong with Weasleys or Potters.

"Potter! Malfoy!" Scorp and I almost hit the celing.

"Y-yes Proffesor Flitwick?" Scorp managed to choke it out. I stood still furious at Scorpious' dad.

"Why arent you two in the Great Hall?" We just stood there like the statues on the walls.

"Scorpious g-got a howler," Flitwick looked at Scorp with undersatnding eyes.

"Well just , go back to the Great Hall," He turned on the spot and went up the stairs.

"That was a close one."

"No kidding Scorp!"

We stared at the pieces of the letter.

What a waste of a howler…


End file.
